


Puddles

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: An AU of Sorts, Deceit and Remus are nice in this, Deceit goes by Damien in this, M/M, Remus and Roman are twins, idk how to tag, is that all?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Damien was snapped out of his thoughts by a gasp and a splashing sound. Looking up, he found it was raining and that the source of the gasp was Remus. His friend was jumping from puddle to puddle beside the bus stop.





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sanders Sides fic. I’m new to the fandom but I absolutely adore the characters and the series in general. I heard the rain hitting my window and got the idea for this one shot. Enjoy!

Damien was snapped out of his thoughts by a gasp and a splashing sound. Looking up, he found it was raining and that the source of the gasp was Remus. His friend was jumping from puddle to puddle beside the bus stop.

Damien hid a smile in his jacket at the sight of Remus’ own smile, wide and joyful as he laughed and jumped. On the bench next to him were Virgil and Roman, Remus’ twin brother. The couple were wrapped up in their jackets to shield themselves from the cool autumn breeze. Roman sat leaning against the side of the bus stand and Virgil was curled into his side, Roman’s right arm curled protectively around him.

Checking the time, Damien groaned when he saw the time. It was twenty to nine in the evening and their bus, the bus they needed to catch to get to Patton and Logan’s, had yet to arrive. Damien checked the timetable and saw that their bus was, in fact, late.

“Dami, Dami, Dami!” Remus chanted as he skipped over. Damien inched backwards in his seat a little to get away from the spray of water that came with the action.

“Yes, Remus?” 

“Come join me!” Remus grinned. Deceit shook his head,

“No, thank you. This is a new shirt and I’d rather it not get ruined”

“It’s just rain!” Remus exclaimed. Damien waved his arms in front of him in a sort of ‘shut up’ motion.

“Shhhh, be quiet. Your brother” Damien said and sighed when Remus rolled his eyes.

“Please, Dami” Remus whined, pouting.

“No, Remus. I need to keep watch for the bus coming”

“But...” Remus began but trailed off at the look Damien gave him. Remus pouted, feeling a little disheartened now, crossed his arms and stomped away to sit at the curb. In the rain.

Damien huffed out a breath at his friends actions and crossed his arms too, leaning back in his seat on the bench. After a few minutes, Damien began to feel bad about their conversation and how unhappy Remus looked when Damien refused. He groaned quietly and stood up. 

Damien cringed when he stepped out from under the shelter and into the rain, but his supposed he could get used to it. For Remus’ sake.

He approached his friend as quietly as possible and say next to him on the curb. He coughed to let Remus know he was there because he honestly didn’t know how to start.

Remus jumped at the sound before turning to look at who was beside him. He positively beamed when he saw Damien and squealed when he realised why he was there. Remus threw his arms around his friend, almost knocking him over from his sitting position, and squeezed tightly. 

Damien froze at the action, his arms just outstretched, before he gently laid his hands on his friends back, returning the hug. And, if he was slightly red in the face, only he was to know.

When Remus pulled away, Damien has now time to recover before he was being yanked to his feet and pulled towards the closest puddle. When they stopped in front of it, Remus motioned for Damien to jump.

“Wha- I can’t” Damien sputtered. Remus grinned,

“Of course you can, Dami. And you will” Remus said, mumbling the last part.

Before Damien could understand what that meant, he was being pushed forward and in regaining his balance he practically stomped on the puddle of muddy water. The water splashed all up his trouser leg and even got into the ends of his jacket, the splash was that big.

“Remus!” Damien shouted before lunging at said boy. Remus cackled before taking off in a run, Damien not far behind. They chased each other around for longer than they realised.

_——————_

Virgil woke to laughing. They were still outside, he could tell by the noises around him, but he didn’t know who the laughing was coming from. Roman shifted and Virgil moved to get up, moving Roman’s arm from around his shoulders. Roman whined at that and began to open his eyes,

“Virge? What’s happening?” He mumbled as he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. 

When he opened them he saw Virgil smiling wider than ever before at something happening in front of them. Facing the same direction as Virgil he saw his brother...and Damien?

They were chasing each other in circles, jumping in every puddle they passed. They were both absolutely filthy from the feet to their waists, covered in mud and grass. 

Virgil and Roman watched them for a while, smiling widely in amusement at the two. Damien suddenly veered off course and ran up onto the pathway to the small patch of grass beside the bus station in the hopes of taking refuge behind the stand. But, Remus was quick and just dived on Damien. They both went crashing down into a pile of limbs and Virgil winced.

The two didn’t seem to mind one bit, though. In fact, their laughing got even louder, if that was possible. The two just lay there for a while in the mud before Roman spotted the bus coming down the road. He motioned for Virgil to get the others while he signalled the bus.

The youngest walked over to the two on the ground and nudged them with his foot, “Oi, the bus is here” 

Remus threw his arms out, one smacking Damien on the chest, “Finally!”

Virgil laughed slightly before putting his hands on his hips, “Now get up, Patton will not be happy with the amount of laundry coming from you two alone, so you guys have to prepare yourselves for his wrath”

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh at the faces the two older ones pulled at the thought of Patton angry. He hauled them both to their feet and followed them to the bus. 

Virgil and Roman payed them on while they trudged towards the back of the bus pouting like five year olds. 

“Sorry about the mess” Roman told the driver, “They got a little bored it seems”

“I don’t blame them. I apologise about the wait, there was a crash in the inner city which had traffic backed up for miles” The driver explained, smiling at them both.

“It’s okay, I think they needed it” Virgil said, sharing a knowing look with both Roman and the driver. Both seemed to understand because they grinned at each other before Roman took Virgil’s hand and lead him to the back of the bus, sitting them across from Remus and Damien who were leaning against each other, still pouting.

Roman put an arm around Virgil and sent a quick text to Patton telling him that they would be there soon before settling down for the journey..


End file.
